


Catching Thieves

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nabooru steals something quite strange from Impa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Thieves

"Really?" Impa asked, holding Nabooru against the walls. "You really weren't trying to escape this time. You've gotten sloppy."

Nabooru grinned, and Impa frowned. Nothing good ever happened when Nabooru grinned.

"So," Impa said, "what did you steal this time?"

Nabooru just kept grinning. Impa wanted to wipe that off of her face.

"You don't even have anything to say for yourself?"

Nabooru's eyes gleamed.

"So, am I going to have to search you?" She looked down at the woman. The Gerudo had two different ways of dress: Either they wore long cloaks that hid themselves completely, which they mostly wore when the desert sun was incredibly harsh, or they wore almost nothing. Nabooru was dressed in the latter, wearing only long pants and a shirt (if it could even be called that) that put deep emphasis on her breasts. "There aren't many places for you to hide things." But then again, this was Nabooru they were talking about. If anyone could hide something well, it was this woman. "I'll strip you naked if you have to."

"Oh, really?" Nabooru's grin widened. "Good, then this will all be worth it." She leaned closer to Impa. "Go on, please. I have no objections."

Impa scowled. "Just tell me what you stole!" What was this woman playing at now?

"A little time with you," she said. "Go on and search me. You won't find anything stolen."

Impa didn't know whether to trust her and let her go or play her game. This woman was good. It was no wonder she made Impa's blood boil.

Nabooru frowned. "Go on."

"I don't believe you." Impa said. She crossed her arms over her chest. "So what did you want this time? Money? Silk? Food?" Gerudo were known for stealing food. It seemed they made off with a great amount of soup and never spilled a drop.

"You don't believe me?"

Impa tightened her fists. "Why should I? You're far from innocent."

"Well, you are correct on that." Nabooru sighed, and with a quick motion she had Impa in her arms. She heaved her like she would a sack of gold and started to run. "I guess you'll be taking a quick detour to the desert. But don't worry, you should be back by tomorrow. If you get asked why you were gone, just say that you were taking a well needed break."

Impa struggled, but Nabooru was stronger. By Nayru, she'd really underestimated this woman.

With one quick, well aimed kick at her stomach, Impa freed herself. She also had luck on her.

Nabooru fell, releasing Impa. She rubbed at her head, but didn't seem badly injured.

"I'll let you go this time," Impa said. "You get to keep whatever you stole this time."

Nabooru frowned. "Too bad I didn't steal anything that hasn't been taken back yet." She grinned again. "But there's always next time. I hope you don't play as rough next time." Quickly, she got up and ran away.

-

Impa was dumbfounded. Nothing was missing or out of place.

But it couldn't be possible; Nabooru had to steal something. That was how she worked.


End file.
